Famous Last Words SubmitATribute
by EmilyBlaire
Summary: To remind the districts that they don't know who their enemy really is, Tributes will not meet their fellow tributes until 60 seconds before the gong sounds. Rated T. CLOSED.  D3 Reaping now up! R&R!
1. Tribute Forms

**New, fresh idea, new Submit-A-Tribute! This round it's the 225****th**** Hunger Games- which means Quarter Quell! **

**This is the tribute submission page.**

Form:

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_District:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_Family/Friends: _

_Quick History:_

_Strengths:_

_Weaknesses:_

_Weapon of Choice:_

_Interview Angle: _

_Why will you win the Hunger Games?:_

_Token:_

**Now- my tribute**

_Name: _Rouge Thatcher

_Age: _15

_Gender: _Male

_District: _10

_Appearance:_ Short black hair, narrow light blue eyes, a wide nose, average face, high cheekbones, soft lips, 6'1", narrow build.

_Personality: _Rouge is a soft-spoken, complicated boy. He's seen a lot in his lifetime and has enough free advice to go around. In a confrontation, he's more likely to try and talk it out than to run or fight. He's got a soft, comforting voice from working with the cattle. He's smart too, which helps him manipulate and confuse people not as intelligent as himself. He's a sucker for a pretty face and has often found himself hurt because of his passion for finding 'the one'.

_Family/Friends: _Rouge lives with his mother (Ophelia) and his older brother (Abel). He and Abel often get into arguments, which Rouge almost always wins. Rouge's best friend (Lois Morrigan) has been his best friend since they were five years old. Lois went to the Hunger Games for the 224th Hunger Games- just last year- and returned victorious.

_Quick History: _Rouge was born August 24th in an unspecified year. When he was five years old, his father was trampled to death in a cattle stampede during a terrible thunderstorm. Ironically, that was the night that his little sister, Cassidy, was born. Rouge's mother was torn up about his father's death, and he worry increased as Cassidy grew up. Cassidy was a disturbed child who tortured animals and laughed at nothing. When she was seven and Rouge was twelve, she was taken away by Peacekeepers. When Rouge and his best friend, Lois, were fourteen, Lois was reaped. She came back victorious. After she came home, he and Lois began dating. Now that he's been reaped, Lois is afraid he won't come back alive since she did.

_Strengths: _Logical, Strategic, Comforting, Good ally, Smart, Fast Runner, Good with animals, Good at making knots

_Weaknesses: _Sucker for a pretty face, not good with battle strategies, often unfeeling, afraid to kill.

_Weapon of Choice: _Rope. You should SEE the knots this boy can make.

_Interview Angle: _Cocky, confident and smart. Boyfriend of a victor.

_Why will you win the Hunger Games?: _"Oh, Lois taught me a few tricks."

_Token: _Flowered scarf that Lois made him.

**Now for the… Quarter Quell Challenge!**

_To remind the districts that they don't know who their enemy really is, Tributes will not meet their fellow tributes until 60 seconds before the gong sounds. _


	2. Tribute List

**Tributes!**

**D1 Female: **Vixen Vendetta (16)  
**D1 Male: **Merlin Thatcher (18)

**D2 Female: **Zroya Payne (18)**  
D2 Male: **Romeo Ricci (18)

**D3 Female: **Wonderlia 'Lia' Mullioune (14)**  
****D3 Male: **Richard English-Riddle (12)

**D4 Female: **Thrift Avaris (17)**  
****D4 Male: **Charles Waterford (17)

**D5 Female: **Camelle 'Elle' Willow (16)**  
****D5 Male: **John Smuck (16)

**D6 Female: **Haylee Thom (17)**  
****D6 Male: **Daniel Marcurio (18)**  
****  
D7 Female: **Blossom Thornfield (14)**  
****D7 Male: **Jared Peterson (15)

**D8 Female: **Tamara Gullard (16)**  
****D8 Male: **Nicolas 'Nick' Jones (12)

**D9 Female: **Laurelle March (15)**  
****D9 Male: **Gilberto {Last name unknown} (16)

**D10 Female: **Leot Meadows (16)**  
D10 Male: **Rouge Laurence (15)

**D11 Female: **Luna Corra (13)**  
****D11 Male: **Fabio Tashman (13)

**D12 Female: **Jocelyn Laria (12)**  
****D12 Male: **Strix Emerillis (15) (moved for undisclosed reasons)


	3. Sponsor Points

**Hey guys, it's me again. Just popping in to (ahem bump this back up) tell you that I'm going to be putting an arena poll on my profile. **

**Also- sponsoring. How do you guys want me to do it? Normally when deciding sponsoring, I look at the tribute, their situation and their favor with the comments. But I've seen it done differently so I'm going to devise a sponsoring system.**

**EARNING SPONSOR POINTS**

**50 points-** Submitting a tribute (50 per tribute)

**25 points- **Commenting

**10 points-** Commenting on one of my other stories (PM me to confirm)

**SUPPLIES/WEAPONS**

_Large Weapons_**-200**- _i.e- double broad swords, tridents, maces, scythes_

_Small Weapons-_ **150**- _i.e- daggers, throwing knives_

_Medical Supplies_- **100-150**- _i.e- swathes, bandages, ointments, life-saving things_

_Other_- **PM me for prices of what you wish to send that doesn't fall under the other categories.**

**SPONSORING EXCEPTIONS**

**When the feast comes 'round, you can sponsor a tribute free of price, as long as it is within reason, of course. All other times you must have the appropriate amount of points to sponsor. **

**So, that's that. See you when we get the District 1 tributes :)**


	4. D1 Reaping

**Okay, so tributes are coming in pretty slowly. SO I am going to go on with the District 1 reapings. If somebody could tell their friends about it, I'd be very happy. Or if somebody wants to submit a male tribute…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games, or Vixen Vendetta. Merlin is half mine because my friend and I both made him.**

**. . .**

_Vixen Vendetta,18_

I woke up late. Rusette was already awake, I could tell by the lack of screaming. Even though she was a District One victor, even though she seemed to not care, sometimes I still woke up to her screaming for Luau, the district two tribute from her year, to duck.

"Ruse?" I called, throwing back my covers.

"I'm in the kitchen Vix. Mum and Dad went next door to check on Hayley." Rusette called.

I nodded, even though she couldn't hear that. I got dressed- changing into a lavender shirt and a grey pencil skirt. I brushed my blonde hair and pinned it back with a dragonfly pin mum gave me for my birthday.

I went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Morning Ruse. How'd you sleep?"

But I already knew the answer. She looked terrible. "Nightmares again, Vix. Same as always. Chasing after Mason, screaming for Luau to duck right before the axe hits her. And the mutts. Always the mutts."

"Well you'll get over it eventually." I said, taking the pitcher of orange juice from the fridge and pouring myself a glass.

Rusette glared at me but didn't say anything. She never said anything.

_Merlin Thatcher, 18_

"Merlin, wake up!"

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into Chatreuse's large hazel eyes. "Hey Chatreuse. Why are you up so early?"

"It's reaping day, remember?" She gave me this huge smile, one that exposed the gap between her teeth that made her smile unmistakable.

"Oh right." I grunted as I sat up. "Why don't you go back to your room and get dressed? I'll be downstairs soon."

"Oh, okay." Chatreuse climbed off of me and ran out of my room.

Slowly, I got out of bed and went through the regular motions of reaping day. I got on my best clothes, brushed my hair extra carefully and checked twice for any pimples. Once I was done, dressed in my nice tan suede suit and a slightly rumpled dress shirt, I went downstairs to join my family.

Chatreuse had on a purple strapless dress and silver flats. Her blonde hair was braided in two pigtails.

"Chatreuse, don't you think that dress is a little risqué?" I asked, crossing my arms the way a big brother would.

Chatreuse laughed. "I'm a teenager now Merlin. I can wear whatever I want."

"You're not thirteen until tomorrow, little sister. Don't you forget that." I teased.

In response, Chatreuse rolled her eyes and pushed on my shoulder. "Oh get over yourself, Merlin."

"Grow up a little bit, Chatreuse." I teased back.

Chatreuse rolled her eyes and trotted out the door. I followed after her. She may be twelve, but she's not allowed to walk anywhere in District 1 alone. The streets were already starting to fill. Half an hour before reapings- of course they were. I grabbed Chatreuse by her pigtails and towed her behind me.

"Merlin, that hurts!"

"I wouldn't want to loose you on your first reaping, now would I?"

_Vixen_

Rusette dropped me off at the reapings before going off to find her friends who stood around the edge. While I stood with the other eighteen year olds, I thought of President Moon's words. _The tributes will not know who they are facing until 60 seconds before the gong and the only tributes to know who has died are the ones that are there when it happens. _

We really are going to go in alone, and the only person I'll know is the moron who gets reaped with me today.

Our crazy-as-ever escort, Azul, hopped across the stage as soon as Mayor Everhart stopped talking. "Happy Hunger Games district 1! How's for another victor this year, eh?"

Azul has bright blue hair and an even brighter disposition. She makes me sick on multiple levels. "Well, let's start with the ladie-s." 

"Elsa Morgan!"

A sad looking thirteen year old in a sunflower dress walked up to the stage.

"Any volunteers?" Azul asks, giving the girl a pitying look.

"Me! I volunteer!" I shouted, jumping out of my skin.

I pushed a few kids out of my way and rush up onto the stage. Elsa swerves out of my way and runs back to her sobbing friends. I take the stage, staring across all of District 1. Staring at all of Panem. Then I remember the Quell challenge. Not all of Panem. My district and the Capitol only. Only they know my face. Only they know the threat I am.

"What's your name, sugar?" Azul asks.

"Vixen Vendetta." I tell her, and her horribly ugly brown eyes light up.

"O-oh. Are you the sister of Rusette Vendetta? Of course you are! Now, let's get this thing moving. These shoes are killing me." A comment like that can get at least a laugh out of a district 1 audience. I bet those broads in the capital are howling with laughter.

"And our male tribute is… Merlin Thatcher!" Azul cheered.

I knew Merlin. Total player, a-hole, first-class suck up. Not to mention his bratty little sister, Chatreuse. To describe my hatred of that twelve in a few words- if she had been reaped, I wouldn't have volunteered to take her place.

_Merlin_

"And our male tribute is… Merlin Thatcher!"

Well shit.

Somewhere far away, I hear somebody start screaming. I crack my neck, hold my head high and stride up onto stage. I look out to the back and I feel my heart crack. Chatreuse is the source of the screaming. Tears have streaked her eyeliner. She is shaking the arm of her friend, Roni, and trying to get her to find a boy who will volunteer.

"Any volunteers? No? Well, let's give Merlin and Vixen a big round of applause!"

"No!" I hear Chatreuse scream. She turns and buries her face in Roni's shoulder. Several other twelve year olds gather around her, patting her back.

I turn and shake Vixen Vendetta's hand. She looks confident. She shouldn't be- she will die and I will come home. Who does she have to live for, anyways? Her shipwreck of a sister? Hardly.

We let the Peacekeepers, my dad included, guide us inside. Dad has his hand on my shoulder. I can hear him whispering to me, but I cannot make out the words. I am left in a room where I will say goodbye to my family and friends.

Mom and Chatreuse are the first to arrive. Chatreuse is towing a frightened Roni. Seeing my little sister so distraught killed me. She flung herself at me, holding on tight and refusing to let go. "Merlin you can't go, you can't! It's not fair!"

I didn't hesitate to hug her back. "I have to. I wouldn't leave you behind if it wasn't necessary."

"But daddy's a peacekeeper! He's from the Capitol! Can't he do something about this?" Her sobs broke my heart, and likely Roni's and mom's hearts as well.

"He can't, he can't." A tear escaped my eye, rolled down my cheek and landed on Chatreuse's bare shoulder.

Chatreuse sat up suddenly and took off the necklace that I hadn't noticed her wearing this morning. "Take this as your token, Merlin."

It was an emerald ring strung on a fine gold chain. She put it over my head and fixed it so that it rested underneath my collars. Then she got up, kissed me on the cheek and sat on the couch.

I looked at mom, who seemed to have gone numb. "Mom?"

At the sound of my voice, she broke down into tears and sunk down next to Chatreuse. Roni looked at me, still seeming scared. She took a quick step towards me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Come back, alright? It will… It will destroy the both of them if you don't." She whispered, before gathering up mom and Chatreuse and ushering them out.


	5. D2 Reaping

**Gah. So long since I updated. Without further ado, District 2 reapings!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games. Zroya Payne is property of… whoever made her. Romeo Ricci was made by my little sister.**

**OTHER NOTE: This chapter is especially T-rated because, well, Romeo has some bad habits. **

**. . .**

_Zroya Payne, 18_

I was up long before dawn. Long before the reapings. I wasn't up because I was nervous, no, that was my sister, Iris's, department.

I was up because I _wanted _to be. I was out in our backyard, plunging my father's sword into a dummy.

The back door opened and soft light spilled into the backyard. Breaking the light was the silhouette of Iris. I turned around, and her large grey eyes were staring at me. Innocent. Untainted by the screams that could have, at any moment, began to haunt her dreams. Untouched by the possibility of her name being clutched between Ginger Nouveau's freakish fingers.

I longed for that kind of innocence.

"Zroya. Can we talk?" She squeaked, rubbing her arms in the cold chill of the morning.

I plunged the sword through the face of the dummy and turned around. "Huh? Yeah. Uh, yeah. Come on."

She stepped out onto the cool grass and I saw her feet twist inward, away from the cold. "I'm scared."

Her red hair was still rumpled from sleep, or lack thereof. I walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"It's your first reaping. It's always scary the first time, but you'll get over it. I promise." I told her calmly. "Once the girl's name is called, you're free until next year."

"But what if it's my name that comes out of the bowl?"

"It won't."

But even I couldn't tell if I was lying or not.

_Romeo Ricci, 18_

"Cinderella, dressed in yella', went downstairs to kiss her fella. But by mistake, she kissed a snake. How many doctors will it take?" Bella chanted as she jumped rope outside my window.

She had been my rude awakening, my little sister Bella. She's the youngest in my family- being only 8 years old. My other siblings, I guessed, were still fast asleep. I also guessed that Bella had woken up Jubee, my date last night, because the red head was not lying next to me.

Feeling more tired than when I had gone to bed, I detangled myself from my sheets and got dressed. Khakis, a deep crimson polo shirt and my kicks. There are many things in this world I say I can't live without- girls, drinks and sex, to name a few. But taking my kicks away is like stabbing me in the heart, or chopping off my penis.

I walked down the hall, past my sisters' rooms- Ginny, Halle, Irena, and Jasmyn. Ginny was the second youngest, at 12 years old. Halle was next, at 14. Irena was 15 and Jasmyn was 20. Jasmyn was also engaged and planned on moving out as soon as Bella was old enough to be reaped.

I heard Jasmyn rousing the others from sleep, telling them that even Bella was awake before them. Chuckling, I went into the living room where Jubee was relaxing on the couch, already dressed for reapings. She came over to me when I entered.

"Hello handsome." She smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I smiled and kissed her. A flash of memories from last night came forward. Flesh on flesh. My name in Jubee's mouth. And the feelings, especially the feelings.

Somebody cleared their throat behind us, and I turned to see Irena, looking at me crossly. "That's my best friend's ass that your hands are on, Romeo."

Blushing, Jubee backed off. I crossed my arms. "What Jubee and I do is our business, Irena. She _is _my girlfriend."

"It wasn't just _your _business last night. 'Faster Romeo, faster!' 'Oh, Romeo, you feel so good!'" Irena taunted, cupping her cheek in her right hand and speaking in a high-pitched voice.

"Why you little- I'm gonna get you!" I shouted, tackling her. I easily pinned her to the ground despite her struggling. "You shut up about that!"

"Romeo, you're hurting me!" She cried, tried to squirm away.

I let go quickly. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

Irena scrambled out from under me. "Gullible as ever, big brother."

I punched her arm. "Shut up."

**. . .**

_Zroya Payne_

I lead a shaking Iris into the square, weaving in and out of the masses, packed together in the square like a tin of anchovies. Iris spotted her friend Ginny Ricci and all of her anxiety and hair-twisting went away.

"Love you, Zroya." Iris shouted as she ran over to join Ginny.

"Love you too." I whispered as I went over to my section.

We had arrived right before the beginning of the ceremonies. I half listened to Mayor Salvatore drone on about the History of Panem and half focused on a fly that buzzed incessantly around my head. Slowly, I reached towards it and grabbed at it, trying to squish it between my hands. It got away.

Ginger Nouveau walked silently up to the podium. I hated the girl, but she had a grace other escorts lacked. Ginger's black hair was in a high ponytail. She had on a black dress with a meshed tutu and rainbow socks. It looked like something Iris would wear if she was given the opportunity.

"What's up D-2?" She said, raising a fist in the air. "Happy Hunger Games dudes!"

_Happy Hunger Games my ass._

"Let's start off the reapings with the girls. Same old, same old." She said apathetically, her long fingers reaching into the bowl and pulling a slip from the bottom.

**. . .**

_Romeo Ricci_

"Our girl tribute is," Ginger paused for effect. "Ginny Ricci."

My heart turned to lead and dropped into my stomach. "No!"

A voice besides mine was calling out for Ginny as she wobbled onto the stage, the sleeves of her green dress slipping down her shoulders. "Ginny!"

"Do we have any volunteers?" Ginger asked.

There was a pause, a terrible pause that sickened my heart. But then, from the eighteens, a girl raised her hand. "I volunteer."

A tall girl with long black hair walked up to the stage. She rubbed Ginny's head and pushed her towards the stairs. I let out a sigh of relief. My little sister was safe for a year.

"What's your name?" Ginger asked, crossing her arms.

"Zroya Payne."

"And now for our boy tribute." She didn't bother to pause for effect as she pulled out the slip. "Surprise, surprise. Isn't this family lucky today."

My heart hardened once again and I found it hard to breathe. She had to be talking about Zroya. Maybe the girl had a brother. It couldn't be my name on that slip of paper.

"Romeo Ricci!"

_Fucking hell. _

**. . .**

_Well, wasn't that fun? Don't forget to vote on the arena poll! And leave a review- you get SP for it!_


	6. D3 Reaping

**New chapter, new district! Up to 3. I have some free time, so what isn't spent playing with our new puppy will be spent writing, I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lia. Richard is a friend's, though his past has a nod to a very recognizable name. **

**CONTEST: 10 sp to whoever can figure out what Richard's father is from. Because I am generous.**

**. . .**

_Wonderlia 'Lia' Mullioune (14)_

It was raining that day. It woke me up just shy of five in the morning, every light drop making a thunderous sound on the tin roof of the abandoned warehouse I lived in with my twin brother, Adolf-Markus, and my best friend, Miranda.

Miranda was already awake. She was always awake, writing in her journal or pacing around. Adolf tried to get her to sleep once. She woke up an hour later, mumbling to herself about something as she scribbled furiously in her journal.

Yeah, Miranda's crazy, but I wouldn't change her for the world.

"You're awake." She mumbled.

"Yeah, I am."

I rolled over and looked at Adolf-Markus, who was still asleep. Sighing, I went over to him to rouse him. But instead of gently waking him, I kicked him.

"Get up!"

The bout of rage passed and I went about my usual reaping rituals. I put on my reaping clothes- a tan skirt with a green t-shirt and a rust colored cardigan. I tied up my ginger colored hair and put my glasses on.

"How do I look?" I asked, turning to Miranda.

Miranda didn't bother to look up from her breakfast, or her journal, which laid open next to her bowl of oatmeal. "Cute."

"Thanks, I guess." I mumbled, grabbing my bowl of oatmeal and sitting next to Miranda on the floor.

We messed around most of the morning, trying to find something to do in the huge abandoned factory. When ten o'clock rolled around, we walked to the square. It was still raining, and my attempt at a good hairstyle slumped over. Peacekeepers were ushering people inside the Justice Building. Two particularly mean ones rudely pushed us through the doors.

We shook ourselves off, trying to get dry. Miranda looked like a wet dog. She told me I looked like muddy grass. After saying good-bye to Adolf, we went to the fourteen year old section and waited. One girl had a towel. She let us dry off with it.

After a long, winded speech from Mayor Danko, our escort, Mucha Elite, walked up to the podium. Mucha was very pretty, with chocolate colored skin and curly white hair.

"Hello, District three." She said in her usual soft manner. "Lets see who's going to represent us, shall we?"

She walked over to the girl's bowl and pulled out a slip. She squinted to see the name. "Wonderlia Mullioune."

I blinked slowly, before realizing that Mucha called _my _name. Taking my final breath as a live woman, I stepped towards the stage.

_Richard English-Riddle, 12_

"_Richard, darling, put on some tea, please. It's been a long day." My mom called as she came in the front door._

_I was in the kitchen. I don't know what I was doing in there, though. I put on the tea for mom and went into the main room. The front door opened and a man stood there, glaring at us. He was very tall and bald, with narrow eyes and a narrower nose. _

"_Hello, Jane." He hissed, striding across the floor._

_I slid behind the doorframe. The man hadn't seen me yet. He progressed slowly towards my mother, who was just as frozen as I was. _

"_Jane, where is the boy?" The man asked. Was I the boy?  
_

"_He's not home, Tom." My mother lied. _

_The man laughed, the noise high and loud. "You never were a good liar, Jane."_

_A scream escaped my mom's lips as the man attacked her with an unseen weapon. "Richard!"_

"Mom!" I sat up suddenly, my skin coated in a cold sweat and my chest rising and falling very quickly.

Looking around, I saw that I was not in my kitchen, but the bedroom Clarisse and I shared. The aforementioned girl was sitting up in her bed, staring at me.

"You talk in your sleep, you know." She said, giving me an apathetic look.

"Go figure." I mumbled, throwing my pillow at her.

Clarisse turned around and opened the blinds. Sunlight poured in. "Mom let us sleep in. It's almost 11."

I grunted at her, rolling out of bed and heading for the bathroom. My clothes were hanging up on the shower curtain rod. A green dress shirt and white pants. There was a little dirt on the bottom of the pants, but nobody would notice. I got dressed and then went into the kitchen. Elena was in the kitchen cooking and Rowan was standing right behind her, jokingly directing her on how to cook breakfast.

"Morning Elena. Morning Rowan." I greeted with a lay yawn, sliding into my chair at the table.

"Good morning Richard. Eggs and Tessera toast, that alright?" Elena asked, as if I had a say in the matter.

"Sounds good."

Clarisse came downstairs and sat in her seat. She had on a light blue dress and a white sweater over it. After breakfast, we walked to the square. It had rained this morning, puddles and mud making our attempts to stay clean futile, especially since our neighbors have two five year olds.

Outside the Justice Building, we all shared our goodbyes. I receivde a hard squeeze and a forehead kiss from Elena and an awkward hug from Clarisse. Then I was rushed inside the Justice Building and into the twelve year old section. My best friend, Fox, lingered around the edge. Fox's real name was Firenze, but Fox was easier to say.

His mud colored hair was spiked up and his glasses were askew.

"Hey, Fox." I greeted, giving him a nod of the head.

"Hey Rich."

That was our greeting and our conversation, for soon after the mayor began his long-winded speech. After he sat down, Mucha Elite took the stage. She pulled the first name, Wonderlia Mullioune. Funny name.

"And now for our boy tribute." Her long fingernails grabbed a slip from the bowl and carried it back over to the podium.

That walk of hers, from the bowl to the podium, seemed to be the wait that took the longest. I didn't know why until she read the name out loud.

"Richard English-Riddle."

I lied. The longest wait was me taking my death walk from my spot in the back to the stage.

**. . .**

**I'm trying to get chapters out, I really am. But I tend to forget about it because it's in the back of my documents in a folder labeled 'Tribute'. **


	7. Arena Interlude

**A quick interlude to announce the arena! I hope it entertains you while I write the next reaping.**

**. . . .**

_(Incoming message)_

_(Message received)_

President Moon,

With an overwhelming resound, we have decided upon this year's arena. It will be an 'Urban Jungle'. Following is an extended description of the arena.

The Cornucopia sits in the center of an old park. A broke stone road weaves through the Tribute Circle, leading deeper into the park in one direction and into the city in another. Around the Cornucopia are overgrown playgrounds, a forest and a lake, dubbed Lake Julia. If you follow the overgrown road south, you reach a dilapidated Manor. Following the road further south, you reach the edge of the park and enter the 'Urban' area. The city is overgrown with plants, towering vines and trees that choke the buildings. There are ways to get inside the buildings, and they prove to be excellent hiding spots. The largest building is a mall, bordered on one side by a river and on the other by a small school. Woods fill up the empty spaces.

The park is filled with strange creatures of our own inventions. Lake Julia is inhabited by an aquatic monster, the Julia Monster. Creatures we call Beasts inhabit the commercial building. Rabid animals roam free throughout the 'city', especially in residential areas. There is one house in the arena that resembles the home of a tribute. Should a tribute find their home and get inside, they will be rewarded.

We hope it pleases you,

Head Gamemaker Julius Documenta.

_(Message deleted)_


End file.
